Lost without you
by seddiexspaghetti
Summary: Carly’s the glue that holds the trio together, there’s no doubt about it. When all hell breaks loose and things go wrong, will the group fall apart?
1. iPancakes?

"Yo yo Carlotta" Sam greeted as she entered the Shay's apartment, throwing her red checkered backpack onto the couch. A sweet aroma hit her as she headed into the kitchen.

"What's on the menu today, handsome?" She looked inside Spencer's pan, licking her lips hungrily.

"Today we have...pancakes" he flipped the pancake into the air and watched as it missed the pan and flopped onto the floor.

"Great job Spence" She patted him on the back sarcastically as she stared at the floor where the pancake lay. Spencer pursed his lips awkwardly.

"Rice krispies or corn flakes?" He asked holding up the two options. Sam rolled her eyes and smiled lightly.

"I'm in a snap, crackle and pop mood today so I'll go with the kripsies" she replied before taking a seat at the table as she watched Spencer prepare her food. "Where's Carls" she asked as Spencer placed the bowl of cereal in front of her.

"She's just getting dressed" he sat beside her eating his own bowl of cereal. "You're here early. What's with that?" He asked munching on the Rice Krispies.

"I need to go to the store on the way to school. Need to stack up on my fat cakes" she relied patting her stomach. Spencer nodded understandingly. Just at that moment Carly came running down the stairs.

"Hey Sam. Why are you here so early?" She asked as she finished brushing her hair and made her way towards the table where I was sitting.

"We have to go to the store" she muffled, her mouth full of cereal. She lifted the bowl to her mouth before slurping down the milk left over and then wiped her mouth on her sleeve.

"Why do 'we' need to go to the store?" She asked, confusion etched on her face.

"Becaussseee" Sam moaned as she stood up and placed her bowl on the worktop next to the sink. "I need to restock on fat cakes" she finished innocently. Carly rolled her eyes and smiled softly.

"Right. Hey Spence, what happened to the pancakes" she asked as she noticed that non were in sight and both of them had ate a bowl of cereal.

"I don't wanna talk about it" he groaned before running of into his bedroom. Sam chuckled at his behaviour but her smile was replaced by a frown as she watched Carly reach for a box of cereal.

"Hey carls, what are you doing?" She asked as she grabbed the cereal out her hands and placed it on the table.

"Err, eating breakfast?" She said almost as a question, confused with Sam's reaction.

"We don't have time for that" she shouted as she dragged Carly towards her shoes and coat and began to dress her.

"But Sam..." Carly whined as she was dragged out the door.

"Shhh. You can have one of my fat cakes"

———————————————————

**First chapters really short but I assure you the next one will be longer. Please review :)**


	2. iArgue

**Chapter 2 is here! This one has some angst but nothing to dramatic. Hope you enjoy!! :)**

**•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••**

"Sam we're going to be late" Carly said urgently as she looked at her watch. This was all Sam's fault. Stupid fat cakes. Carly thought to herself.

"Chill kid, we'll just take the shortcut"

"No. No no no no. Sam we are not going down that alley way" Carly said frantically as Sam gestured to the dark alley.

The alley way was known for its darkness. Many people had gone in and never returned.

"Come on Carls, live a little" Sam nudged her shoulder playfully but Carly didn't laugh.

"Sam, it's dangerous down there and you know it"

"Geez Carly. Way to be a Debbie Downer. Why do you always have to ruin the fun?" Sam groaned irritated by her friends behaviour.

"Oh I'm sorry that your idea of fun is the pathway to death" Carly growled sarcastically hurt by her previous comment.

"Wimp" Sam muttered under her breath. Although Carly heard exactly what she had said.

"It doesn't make me a wimp just because I want to live past the age of 15" Carly said almost yelling now at her friends immaturity.

"Whatever Carls. If you're so scared I'll walk that way on my own and you can be late" Sam suggested the venom still visible in her words.

"No. You know what Sam, maybe I will 'live a little'. Maybe for once I won't 'ruin the fun'." Carly spat out angrily. Sam looked at her confused as she stormed down the path way.

"YEAH GO ON THEN. GO TAKE THE STUPID SHORTCUT" Sam screamer after her as she watched Carly's figure slowly disappear. She followed behind, taking the same route but Carly was already out of sight.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Samantha Puckett, you are late" Mrs Briggs growled at her as she entered the classroom almost 30 minutes late.

Sam rolled her eyes and muttered a "whatever" before taking her usual seat, behind Freddie and next to-

She turned to her right and her heart dropped. Carly's seat was empty. She wasn't there. "_Okay maybe she's just gone to the bathroom_" Sam thought to herself.

She slapped Freddie on the shoulder repeatedly, waiting for him to turn around when the teacher wasn't looking.

"What Puckett?" He asked, irritated by her disruption as he turned round to face her.

"Where's Carly?"

"She's not here, I thought she was with you" Freddie ushered quietly. His face now showing confusion. Sam swallowed hard and nodded her head slowly. "_Ok, ok. Maybe she just went home because she was upset about the argument_." She thought for a second._ "No, Carly wouldn't ruin her perfect attendance because of some dumb fight"_. Sam felt her face grow pale as she thought of the possibilities. This was all her fault.

"Sam are you-" Freddie started as he place his hand on her shoulder. Her face had turned white and her eyes were glazed over in fear.

"Mrs Puckett, Mr Benson. Is there a problem?" Mrs Briggs asked. Freddie turned around to face her and shook his head vigorously.

"_Does this count as a problem, because I'm pretty sure it does_" Sam thought to herself.

"Mrs Puckett, I said-" Mrs Briggs cut herself off as she realised how deathly pale Sam looked. "If you're sick then get out" Mrs Briggs demanded as she made her way over to Sam's desk.

"Bathroom" She squeaked out before dashing out of the classroom and into the corridor. She made her way to the nearest bathroom and locked herself in a stool. She rested her head against the door, trying to breathe. "_Maybe she got sick and went home_" she convinced herself as her breathing began to slow down. "_Or maybe I'm the one that's sick"_ Sam dropped to her knees and began spewing chunks into the toilet. She groaned as she wiped her mouth on her sleeve and sat against the toilet, her knees brought up to her chest. "_I hope she's okay_" Sam felt her eyes begin to get itchy as they started to water. She brought her fists up to her eyes and rubbed the dampness away. Samantha Puckett doesn't cry.

She sat there for a while, going through all the possibilities of where she was and convincing herself that Carly was fine. Until the bell rang signalling second lesson. She got up of the floor and walked out of the cubicle.

She looked at herself in the mirror. Her face was tear stained. She wasn't aware she had cried. She turned the tap on and splashed her face with cold water hoping to get rid of any traces that she had cried. She looked at herself, satisfied enough to leave the bathroom.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**So Sam has realised that something may be wrong, as Carly hasn't turned up to school. She seems to be convincing herself that everything's fine but I'm not convinced that that's true. **


	3. iTwisted

**This chapters got a bit of seddie friendship and it's a bit more dramatic than the first 2 chapters. Hope you enjoy. :)**

**•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••**

"Fredspud" Sam greeted as she approached his locker. He jumped and spun around, holding his backpack against him as a weapon. When he realised it was just Sam, he relaxed and the fear on his face was replaced with concern.

"What happened Sam? Are you sick?" he asked as he placed his hand on her forehead to take her temperature. She immediately slapped his hand away and he groaned in pain.

"I'm not sick, nub" she replied rolling her eyes.

"Then what-" he was cut off as Sam shushed him and got her phone out her pocket.

"Spencer" she greeted as he answered the phone.

_"What's up Sammo"_

"Is Carly with you?" she swallowed hard as Freddie listened intently.

_"No why? She went to school with you this morning Sam. What do you mean? Where is she?" _

Sam felt like she was about to throw up again and the itchy feeling had came back to her eyes.

"Nothing- I mean never mind. Errr. Spencer, can you come pick m-me up" she tried to keep the shakiness out her voice.

"_Sam what's wrong? Why-"_

"Please" she whispered into the phone pleadingly.

"_Alright_" she ended the call and lent against Freddie's locker.

"Okay, what's going on?" He asked as he walked closer to her. Sam took a deep breath and she gripped her head in her hands.

"Nothing. I just don't feel well" she lied. It was kind of true. She did feel like she was about to puke.

"No Sam. Why do you keep asking about Carly? Is she sick?" He asked softly as he grabbed her hands and removed them from her head. The bell for second lesson had rang at least 15 minutes ago now.

"No just forget about it Fredweird, it's non of your beeswax" She felt her eyes start to water once again and she turned away from him so he couldn't see her face. But he didn't allow it. He took her by the shoulders and spun her back around.

"Carly's my friend too and I deserve to know if-" he stopped speaking as he noticed that her eyes were holding more liquid then they normally do. She looked as if she was about to cry. "Sam what's wrong? Why are you so upset?"

"I'm not upset. I just- stupid nubs like you are getting on my nerves" she growled as she tried to get out of his grasp. She blinked the water in her eyes away angrily. "Shouldn't you get to class?"

"No. I'm coming home with you. To find out what's going on" he replied smartly. She stamped her foot, annoyed at him.

"Nothings going on. I told you I'm sick" she once again lied. He rolled his eyes and followed her anyway when she walked out into the parking lot. "Get lost nubby" she spat. But he stayed. Soon Spencer's car came into sight and they both hopped in.

"Sam tell me what's going on right now" Spencer demanded as soon as she sat in the front seat of the car. He had never sounded so serious. Sam took a deep breath and was about to explain but she couldn't. Her breath caught in her throat and she panicked. Spencer was going to be so mad at her. He looked at her waiting for her to explain.

"Can we wait till we get back to the apartment" Sam asked quietly. Spencer was caught of guard at how un Sam-like she sounded. He knew something must be seriously wrong.

"Sam, I need you to tell me" he replied calmly as he started the car. She shook her head no. Spencer bit his lip angrily at the girls stubbornness.

Her breathing increased as she started to panic. She held her head in her hands, trying to calm down. A wave of nausea came rushing over her.

"Spencer pull over" she demanded shakily. He looked at her confused but then noticed her pale face. He obeyed her order, pulling over at the side of the road. Sam immediately leant out the side of the car and threw up her breakfast onto the pavement. As soon as she was done she shut the door and threw her head back in her hands, hiding her face from the world.

"Are you sick?" Spencer asked softly as he placed a hand on her back. She shook her head and shrugged his hand off. He understood that when someone was really upset it can result in them being physically sick. It was probably more common with Sam as she tries to keep her emotions bottled up inside of her. He nodded his head and started up the car again. No one spoke for the rest of the car ride.

They arrived at Bushwell Plaza soon enough and entered the Shay's apartment. Sam threw herself onto the couch face first. Spencer looked at Freddie silently asking him what was going on but Freddie just shrugged.

"Sam sit up" Spencer said as he sat down on the couch opposite her. She did as he asked, for once she listened. "Where's Carly?" He asked trying to stay calm. Sam took a sharp breath before replying.

"I don't know"

"What do you mean 'you don't know'. Sam. You walked to school with her this morning. Where is she?" He asked again his voice growing angrier by the second. Sam new she had to explain the story and so she did. She told them everything. Well maybe not everything. She may have have twisted it around a little and said that Carly ran ahead down the unsafe route in fear of being late.

"What time was this?" Spencer asked quickly getting up to stand on his feet.

"About 8:20" Sam replied as she swallowed hard. Spencer nodded his head. It had been an hour.

"Let's go look for her" he said and before letting them respond he left the apartment, leaving Sam and Freddie alone. Freddie couldn't help but notice how unbothered Sam looked by this all. It couldn't be healthy to hide your emotions this much. But it's Sam and that's what she's known for. She's tough.

"Come on Sam, lets go" Freddie said as he started to leave the room.

"Don't tell me what to do Benson" Sam shouted back from behind him but followed anyway. As soon as Freddie turned his back to her, the sad look once again grew upon her face.

———————————————————

**I hope you are enjoying the story so far. I feel like I may have jumped into the story a bit too quick but I didn't want it to be boring. :)**


	4. iBackpack?

**I think this chapter is one of the longest so far and I'm not really sure if I like it. Also we get to see a glimpse of Mrs Benson in this chapter, which is always a fun time. Please enjoy :)**

—————————————————————————

"Sam, where's the alley?" Spencer asked as he shoved Sam in front of himself and Freddie. She nodded her head and began to lead the way. Her hands were trembling and her knees felt like jelly. Spencer squeezed his eyes shut temporarily, noticing the blonde girls pain.

They finally arrived at the alleyway and to Sam it looked far more dark and scary than it did this morning.

"I'm going to look around, you kids coming with me?" Spencer asked as he started to head off. They both nodded their heads and followed after him.

Sam felt a shudder run through her whole body as the entrance to the path disappeared. She trailed behind both of them, receiving glances from Freddie every now and then to check she was okay. She just glared back in return.

"Stop" Spencer's voice was heard and echoed around the surrounding trees.

"Why did we-" Sam began but stopped when she saw what Spencer was looking at. Carly's backpack.

"Carly's backpack" Freddie whispered.

"No chizz, you-" she once again didn't finish her sentence when she noticed that Freddie's eyes were watering and almost overflowing with tears. '_This doesn't mean anything right?'_ She though to herself. '_It's just her backpack_" Spencer had turned around to see why she had stopped speaking and noticed the few tears that were now flowing down Freddie's face.

"Come on Freddo, it's alright" he said as he gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder. Though you could tell that Spencer was trying so hard to hold himself together.

Although she had always called Freddie 'a wimp' and a 'cry-baby" she realised she had never actually seen him cry, until this point. Which made her think that something was seriously wrong and she just wasn't catching on.

She walked up to the backpack, about to touch it, when Spencer's voice sounded.

"Don't touch it Sam" he gently grabbed her hand and pulled it away. She looked at him confused as he pulled out his phone.

"I'd like to report a missing person"

—————————————————————————

Sam felt like she had been holding her breath since then. The word '_missing person'_ rang through her head.

The gang had arrived back at Bushwell. Sam threw herself onto the couch her face buried in a cushion.

"I might head home" Freddie said quietly but Spencer shook his head. He knew Freddie wanted to leave to grieve on his own. But they were all grieving, so they may as well grieve together.

"No stay. It's okay. We all need each other"

"I think you should leave" Sams muffled voice came from the cushion. Freddie rolled his eyes sadly and plopped down on the couch next to Sam. Spencer took a seat in the kitchen. The room filled with silence and no one spoke for a good 10 minutes.

Freddie placed his head in his hands, the tears started to come back. His sniffs echoed around the apartment as he tried to stifle his sobs. Spencer was about to get up and comfort him but stopped when Sam's voice sounded.

"Would you quit that" Her voice was shaky and wavered as she spoke. Freddie was about to get up and leave until he remembered what Spencer said. '_We all need each other' _and so instead of leaving he wiped is face, getting rid of the tears and placed a hand on Sam's back, just to show that he was there. She slapped it off as quickly as he did it and then sat up.

"Could you stop" she growled angrily. However it was clear that she was trying her hardest not to cry herself.

"Sorry. I was just trying to comfort you" he muttered sadly with slight venom in his tone.

"I don't need your pity, Benson" she spat out and folded her arms across her chest. She didn't deserve to be comforted. This was all her fault in the first place.

"Whatever" he said quietly before standing up. Sam thought he was about to leave but he grabbed the remote and switched the tv on.

"Girly Cow?" Sam asked, questioning his choice of shows.

"It's quality" he responded. The sadness on his face was slowly disappearing and replaced with a slight smile.

Suddenly the apartment door opened and Mrs Benson walked in like she owned the place.

"Spencer, can I borrow- FREDWARD BENSON, WHY AREN'T YOU AT SCHOOL?!" She screamed as soon as she noticed Freddie sitting on the couch.

"It's that little delinquent isn't it? She's forced you to skip school?" She muttered angrily, gesturing towards Sam, who just rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe-" she stopped talking and walked over to Freddie. She reached her hands towards his face and traced the tear stains on his cheeks, feeling the moisture on her fingertips. "You've been crying. Are you hurt? Has someone upset you? Freddiebear tell your mother what's wrong" she said almost hysterically.

"Carly's missing" Spencer stepped forward prying Mrs Bensons hands of Freddie's face. She turned to look at him, an unreadable expression on her face.

"Oh. Oh Spencer. I- I'm so sorry" she ushered as she placed her hands on his shoulders. Spencer's eyes turned moist and he sniffed sadly, looking towards the ground. Mrs Benson turned towards the children and smiled sympathetically, mainly at Freddie and not to the rebellious girl beside him who didn't seem very interested in her sympathy either as she stared down at the floor.

"Come on Freddie. Let's get you home." She said sadly as she patted his shoulder. However Freddie shook his head.

"No, I want to stay here"

—————————————————————————

**You'll find out what the police told Spencer in the next chapter as it adds to the plot. Hope you enjoyed :)**


	5. iSmash

**In this chapter the police conversation is finally discussed and let's just say that Sam isn't too pleased about it. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Luckily, Mrs Benson left without too much hassle and the group were once again silent, the only sound coming from the tv until Sam decided to pause it.

"Spencer, what did the police say?" she asked softly, realising that this had never been established.

"They said to give it 24 hours and then call back"

Sam and Freddie snapped their heads towards him immediately. Both giving him the same look. 'Why the chizz didn't you tell us earlier'. Spencer looked down guiltily, reading the look in their eyes.

"I didn't want to upset you guys"

"Why why why. Why the heck would they leave it for 24 hours. What the chizz is their problem?" Sam got up and began to pace around angrily.

"Sam. It's been just over an hour. Carly could easily return home" Spencer explained carefully.

"No no. She won't. I know she won't."

Spencer walked over and grabbed her shoulders, trying to calm her down.

"Sam. You need to have faith in her. Carly wouldn't want-"

"Oh faith my butt." Spencer stepped back, knowing to distance her when she gets this angry. "Spencer. I had a gut feeling. My gut feelings are never wrong. I know that somethings wrong. I know that Carly's not okay." She was shaking. He didn't know if it was out of anger or because she was just upset but either way it wasn't good. He was waiting for her to explode. "SAM PUCKETT IS NEVER WRONG" And there it was. She screeched so loudly, that they were sure the whole of Seattle had heard her. Spencer walked up to her, about to tell her that maybe just this once she was wrong and Carly was perfectly fine but he decided otherwise. She stormed off up stairs, stamping her feet all the way up, like a child throwing a tantrum.

"Wow, she's really chizzed off at the police" Freddie sighed taking his place back on the couch. Spencer nodded sitting next to him.

"She'll be alright. She just needs some time to cool off" though his statement was contradicted when a loud smash was heard from upstairs. They both shared worried glances before legging it up the stairs to see what had happened. They went to open the studio door only to realise it was no longer there. The door had been flung of its hinges and was now lying on the ground. The glass was smashed and a had a giant hole in and Freddie's camera was lying on the floor beside it.

"W-what happened?" Spencer asked, out of breath from running up the stairs so fast.

"I got angry so I threw Freddie's camera through the door and then ripped it off it's hinges" she replied with no expression her voice. Freddie's face dropped and it looked like he was about to cry.

"M-my camera" he whimpered as he dropped to the floor and cradled it in his arms.

"My door" Spencer also whimpered as his eyes widened in shock at what the girl had done.

"You guys are being ridiculous"

"We're being ridiculous? I can't believe you broke my camera, Sam. Do you have any idea how much that costs?" Freddie ranted.

"Quit your yapping would ya"

"Your gonna pay for this young lady" Spencer scolded. Sam couldn't help but laugh at him trying to be a responsible parent.

"Yeah. I'll pay" she muttered sarcastically. Freddie stood up off the floor sadly and they started to head out the room when Sam stopped all of a sudden. They turned around giving her a questioning look. Her lips were pursed and her eyes were wide.

"What?" Freddie asked, still irritated by her recent recklessness.

"I think...I stood on glass" she said, her voice was bored. Spencer looked at the ground and the shattered glass that lay up on it.

"Is it-you know, in your...foot?" He asked. Everyone was oddly calm not a single one of them had any kind of expression on their faces.

She nodded her head slowly, her lips still pursed. "I think so, dude" and that's when Spencer started to panic.

"Take your shoe of then" he said frantically, confused on why she was just standing there. She nodded her head and removed her shoe and her sock from her injured foot.

"Is it in there?" She asked as she shoved her foot in Spencer and Freddie's faces.

Spencer let out a girlish squeal.

"It's in there. Oh my god. Oh my god. Freddie, what do we do? What do we do?" He cried hysterically. Freddie chuckled at his child like behaviour.

"It's alright. It's just a bit of glass" Freddie said calmly as he held onto Sams arm and began to lead her over to a bean bag. She slapped his arm off angrily and limped over herself.

"I'll just go get my mom"

"Oh no. No that will not be needed. I'm not having that crazy women come anywhere near me"

"Sam, she's a nurse. She will know how to get it out" he explained and started to walk out the room.

"Benson get your nubby butt back here right now" Sam growled and he stopped immediately. "I'll just rip it out myself, no biggie" she smirked.

"No sam I really don't think you should-"

He was interrupted by a cry of pain coming from Sam as she yanked it out.

"See, it's gone"

"Blood. Sam, you're bleeding. Oh god, so much blood. Freddie make it stop" Spencer once again went into hysterics at the sight of her blood.

Sam looked down at her foot to see the small amount of blood dripping from it. She rolled her eyes.

"Spencer, it's fine. I'll just go to the bathroom and wipe it down" Sam shrugged as she got up and headed towards the bathroom. Spencer looked like he was about to pass out.

"Hey. I'm taking Spencer down stairs. You gonna be alright?" Freddie asked as he grabbed Spencer to hold him up. Sam chuckled at his wimpy behaviour and nodded her head.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sam came back down stairs almost half an hour later. She rushed into the living room and stood in front of the tv.

"Pause this cow chizz" she commanded. Freddie looked at her confused but paused it anyway. "I've been thinking"

"This isn't going to end well" Freddie muttered, receiving a chuckle from Spencer.

"I sure know what's going to end when I get a hold of your neck" she spat back venomously. Freddie shrunk back into the couch. "Anyway" Sam started again "If the police aren't gonna get of off their butt and do their job, then we're going to have to do it for them."

"What do you mean, Sam?" Spencer asked seriously.

"We need to find Carly ourselves"

"Don't be ridiculous" Freddie said accusingly.

"You're face is ridiculous"

"Sam, seriously. This isn't a good idea" Spencer butted in responsibly.

"It is too. I'm not sitting here for 24 hours waiting for the police to do something about it"

"But Sam-" Freddie started.

"I don't want any buts in this conversation. I don't care what you guys do but I'm not going to let this happen. I'm not letting my best friend die because some dumb police can't even be bothered to get of their lazy butts to do their job" she ranted.

"Sam, it's the polices business"

But since when has Sam Puckett ever cared about whether it's her business or not.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So Sams got some kind of plan. In the next chapter something will be found that changes everything...**


	6. iScoobyDoo

**This chapters quite short so I apologise. We find out some interesting things about what happened to Carly. I'm not sure if this chapter gets a bit dramatic towards the end. Warning: There is some sensitive subjects.**

**••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••**

"I'm going to go look for clues" Sam stated before leaving the apartment.

"Sam, we're not in Scooby Doo" Freddie yelled after her.

"Shut your trap, Velma"

"We should probably go after her. It's not safe for her to be down there on her own" Spencer said responsibly and Freddie nodded his head in agreement as they left the apartment.

When they got to the alley, Sam was standing where they had stood just an hour before, besides Carly's backpack. She was about to reach out and grab it but Spencer stopped her.

"Sam don't move it, the police may need it" Sam jumped, not expecting to hear his voice. She turned around her hand on her chest and breathing heavy.

"Aww, did Samantha Puckett get a bit scared" Freddie mocked, a grin on his face. Sam grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him face to face with her.

"Never call me Samantha" she threw him back down and he backed away, putting his hands up to surrender. "Aww , did Fredward Benson get a bit scared"

"You guys" Spencer butted in. This wasn't the time for arguing. They stepped apart and looked at Spencer, going back to the original subject.

"I need the backpack for clues, besides within the 24 hours that the police aren't doing their job, there's a great possibility that the bag will get stolen." Sam said, responding to Spencer original statement.

"You're not a detective Sam" Freddie groaned.

"And you're not relevant Fredward" and despite the guys determination to stop her she picked Carly's backpack up and swung it over her shoulder.

"Hey, what's that?" Freddie asked as Sam lifted the bag to reveal an object underneath. Sam followed Freddie's eyes to where he was looking and spotted what looked like a phone on the floor. She walked over and picked it up, wiping the dust of it.

"It's not Carly's" Sam whispered softly as she turned on the phone to reveal a plain black home screen. A surge of fear washed over her as she realised who the item may belong to and by the look on the others faces they had realised to.

"Sam just put it back" Spencer commanded and went to grab the phone out of her hand. Sam shook her head no.

"Yo Fredhead, you know how to hack into someone's phone, right?"

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Would you hurry." Sam commanded as she paced round the living room.

"Oh sorry for not being experienced enough to hack into a criminals phone" Freddie responded sarcastically.

"I don't except your apology"

"You guys, I really don't agree with this" Spencer said as he made his way over to Freddie and watched him press a load of buttons.

"What, you feel bad for looking through a criminals phone? It's the least revenge we could get on them taking Carly"

"We don't even know that it's their phone" Spencer replied. "And still I don't really know if I want to see what that sickos got on his phone"

"It'll be fine Spence, besides we can use it as evidence to give to the police"

"And what. Get me sent to prison for hacking into someone's phone without permission" Freddie ushered quickly as panic overtook him.

"Nah, that's just the bright side"

"I'm serious Sam. I will stop if-"

"Dude chill you're undies, that's not gonna happen" Sam said with a chuckle as Freddie freaked out. She loved watching people panic. He sighed partly in relief.

"I-I've done it" he said with a hint of happiness in his voice but mainly fear.

"Move" Sam pushed him off the chair he was sitting at aggressively and took his seat. She turned the phone on without hesitation.

"Woah, what kind of boring person has no apps" she thought out loud as she swiped from screen to screen. Freddie groaned in pain and stood up from the floor, holding his head.

"Sam give it here" Spencer said as he held out his hand, she hesitated but gave it to him anyway. Sam and Freddie watched intensely as he looked through the phone. All of sudden he let out a shocked gasp and they saw his hands begin to tremble.

"W-what?" Sam asked carefully, scared of what he was about to say. She cursed herself for the stutter in her words.

Spencer shook his head and held the phone out of their view.

"Spencer just show us"

"You guys don't need to see it. I don't want you to see it" his voice trembled and Sam felt herself become very afraid. Something she didn't feel very often. Seeing Spencer like this just scared her.

"Spencer" she groaned and before he could stop her, she hit the phone out of his hands and into hers. She smirked at her successful skills.

"Sam I really don't think it's something you should see-" he was interrupted by Sam gasping, similar to how he had earlier on. Her hands began to shake and she swallowed hard, squeezing her eyes shut tightly, trying to erase whatever she had just seen. Freddie gently took the phone out of her hands, also seeing what she was looking at.

There were pictures, many pictures. Of people. Girls. They were sleeping, in the comfort of their own bedrooms. These pictures were took by window view. It was obvious that the people were not aware of this strange person taking photos of them as they slept. A stalker.

As Freddie scrolled down one picture caught his eye. It was Carly. She was sleeping in the studio on one of the beanbags, her hair spread around her, covering most of her face. He felt like he was about to throw up, his own hands trembled with fear. Spencer and Sam could also see this picture from over his shoulder.

Spencer stepped back reality sinking in and he place a hand on his chest in fear, taking a step back.

"I'm calling the police" Spencer stated shakily as he grabbed his phone from his pocket, almost dropping it and began to leave the room until-

"SPENCER!"

**••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••**

**Ooo left on a cliffy. So Carly's really in trouble. Once again I don't know if it's getting to angsty, feel free to review if you feel this way. Also tell me what you want to happen in this story, you never know, I might use your idea. :)**


	7. iPanic

Chapter 7

**This chapter was really hard to write but I felt like it was needed. We see a bit of Sam panicking which is very unusual for her and therefore really difficult to write. I hope she isn't too out of character :)**

Spencer grabbed his phone from his pocket, almost dropping it and began to the the leave the room.

Freddie turned around to say something to Sam but stopped when he noticed her clutching the fabric of her shirt above her chest.

"Sam are you okay?" He asked softly as he went to place a hand on her shoulder. She was about to say that she was fine but her body wouldn't allow it. She shook her head no as he breathing picked up by a mile. She let out a moan out in pain and began to wave her hands around frantically trying to get air to her lungs.

"SPENCER!" Freddie yelled just as he was about to leave the room. He turned around, hearing the young boy yell, something he didn't do very often. He didn't see anything wrong at first and walked back over to where Freddie and Sam stood and that's when he noticed that Sams chest was heaving up and down rapidly. He didn't panic and was just about to tell her to calm down when she reached out and grabbed onto the counter top.

"Sam?" He called out and place his hand on top of hers but she moved her hand away and once again started to flapping her arms around, fanning her face and gasping for air. "Hey, what's wrong?" He said trying to grab her arms to stop them flailing about.

"I-I don't. I can't. I don't know" She grabbed onto the counter again trying to keep herself up as her legs turned to jelly. She gasped for air and the world has started to spin. She groaned in pain as she clutched her chest.

"Sam, calm down alright?"

"C-can't breathe" she spat out as she whimpered. Her heart was beating at a ridiculous pace and everything was turning blurry.

"Okay. Okay Sam. It's alright" he said calmly placing his hands on her shoulders. She started to collapse to the ground in a heap. Spencer followed her down, sitting on the floor in front of her. She whimpered out in pain, once again holding her chest as it hurt.

"It's okay Sam. You're just having a panic attack" Freddie said trying to stop her from freaking out. "Have you ever had one before?" He asked softly. She shook her head no and her whole body began to tremble with every breath she took.

Spencer sat against the counter and pulled Sam against him. He grabbed her head and placed it against his chest. He beckoned Freddie to come sit beside him and placed Sams hand in Freddie's, telling him to hold her hand, he nodded his head.

"Sam. I need you to breathe with me, okay?" He exaggerated his breathing to try and get her to synchronise with him. She let out another cry for help.

"I-I can't" she continued to panic. Freddie squeezed her hand trying to comfort her.

"It's okay Sam. Don't talk. Just breathe, okay?" She nodded her head against his chest. Her breathing stayed rapid for a few minutes before beginning to gradually slow and eventually it was back to normal. They stayed in the position for a while after until Sam pulled away from Spencer's embrace and Freddie's grip before standing up.

"Are you alright now?" Spencer asked as he and Freddie stood up with her.

"I'm fine" she ushered quickly, though tears were starting to gather in her eyes. She put her head down trying to hid her face.

"Hey, you're okay now" Freddie said softly as he tried to look in her eyes though failed as they were hidden behind her golden curls.

"I know. That's w-why I just said I-I'm fine" she responded shakily, trying to sound intimidating but her voice wavered majorly. Her eyes were beginning to leak as a few stray tears began to fall. She swiped her hand across her face furiously, annoyed at herself for being such a baby. Freddie and Spencer noticed immediately that she was getting upset.

"What's the matter, huh?" Spencer asked carefully though it was probably a stupid question. After finding out that you're best friend had been kidnapped by a stalker, it was perfectly okay to be upset.

"N-Nothing" she choked out, she sounded annoyed and the guys were taken a back by her tone. She was annoyed at herself for being so weak. She wiped her hand across her face again. Her bottom lip quivered and she bit down on it hard to stop it. "I just- I have to pee" she squeeked before running of to Spencer's bathroom.

"She's upset" Freddie breathed, stating the obvious. Spencer nodded and they both walked over to the bathroom door.

"Sam, are you okay?" He asked carefully as he knocked on the door.

"Go away. I-I'm pooping" she spat out quickly, trying to think of an excuse. They both new that it wasn't the real reason she was hiding in the bathroom but she obviously wanted to be left alone.

"I think she's crying" Freddie said quietly, pain was evident in his voice at the blonde girls pain. Spencer looked at him, slightly shocked by his sudden realisation. Was she? Was Sam actually crying? The thought scared him.

"Sam, can I come in?" Spencer asked softly as he made his way back over.

"No, just leave me alone. I'm trying to go to the bathroom in peace"

Spencer shrugged. It wasn't fair to intrude on her when she was having a moment and so he just left it at that. Maybe she wasn't crying after all. Though when she eventually came out, he was proven wrong when her eyes looked red and her face was slightly damp.

"What's the matter kid?"

She sighed and sat down on the couch miserably. Freddie and Spencer followed and sat on either side of her.

"This- this is all my fault" she confessed her voice wavered but her eyes were dry.

"What's your fault Sam?" Spencer asked placing a hand on her knee but she threw it off and stood up some what angrily.

"This. All of this" she said almost shouting now as she paced up and down.

"I don't understand"

"I- I feel really bad and-and I don't know what to do because I-" she was almost hysterical now as she struggled to get her words out.

"Sam calm down, alright. Tell me what's upsetting you" Spencer said patting the space between him and Freddie and gesturing her to sit down. She shook her head but calmed down a little.

"I-I was making fun of Carly for-for not wanting to take the short cut and she got upset and walked off that way on her own" she eventually explained. Her eyes had began to tear up again and she turned away from them.

"Sam-"

"Shut up nub I'm not finished" Freddie blinked taken a back by her sudden aggressiveness. "I swear, I swear I tried, I-I followed her down but she-she was already gone" she stuttered out. The tears were so close to falling and she bit down on her lip hard, trying to hold them back. Suddenly, she felt a strong pair of arms turn her around and pull her into his embrace. Spencer. She tried to fight it at first but eventually gave in and lay her head on his chest, trying to blink away the tears.

"It's not your fault Sam" she heard Freddie's voice from behind her. "It's not your fault that there are some sick people in the world" he explained softly. A wave of relief washed over her as she realised that her friends were not angry at her for her reckless behaviour. She pulled away from Spencer and smiled at Freddie.

"Thanks Frednerd, means a lot" she smirked and gave him a friendly punch in the arm. Well not so friendly for Freddie as he clutched his arm in pain.

"So what now?" She breathed as if nothing had just happened. As if she hadn't just had a panic attack and a break down in the bathroom.

Spencer started at her for a while, trying to read her thoughts. She couldn't have possibly recovered from what she had just said so quickly but he let it go when he saw her look at him confused and waiting for him to speak.

"I'm going to go down to the station"

"Sounds like a plan" Sam said not catching on.

"You kids stay here, alright?" He said and ruffled Sam's hair. The situation just wasn't good on a kid. The stress was too much. They nodded there heads sadly. "Mrs Benson's just across the hall if you need anything, okay?" He took the criminals phone and Carly's backpack. He was going to give it to the police and tell them he found it where she was last seen. Of course not tell them that they had looked through it themselves.

**I know Sam may seem out of character but when a person has a panick attack they can't think straight and therefore she wasn't able to retaliate in her normal sammish ways. Anyway I hope you enjoyed :)**


	8. iMurderer

**This chapter isn't quite as eventful as the other chapters but we do have a visit from the police. There is also some slight seddie fluff :)**

It had been 18 hours since Carly was last seen. It was 2:00am. No one was asleep.

Spencer was locked away in his room just staring up at the ceiling, overthinking every little detail of the day.

Sam was lying on the couch. Spencer had told her that she could go to sleep in Carly's room but she new that she wouldn't be able to if she tried. Freddie was sat on the chair opposite her. His head was in his hands and his breathing was shallow but she new he wasn't asleep.

"Freddie?" He lifted his head from his hands for the first time all night. He hadn't realised that Sam was still up as she hadn't said a word.

"Wh-what Sam?" He asked softly, still shocked by her voice.

"Nothing. Just checking you were still alive" she replied numbly. He smirked his signature Freddie smirk and sat up straighter on his chair.

"You should really get some sleep Sam"

"Oh sorry mother. Anyway your still up" and he realised he couldn't argue with that and so he just nodded and sank back into the chair.

"Can't sleep either huh?" He asked softly. She nodded her head hesitantly, her eyes avoiding his.

"I just- I can't stop thinking about where she is- you know? How can I sleep when I know that my best friend is just out there somewhere...alone" it was the first time she had opened up to him just a little bit. The first time she had actually spoke about how she felt properly. He nodded his head understandingly.

"Yeah but us being sleep deprived isn't going to help. Try not to think about it, alright? So you should try to at least get some sleep" she nodded her head in agreement.

"Don't tell me what to do, Benson. I'm going to sleep because I want to, not because you told me to" Freddie watched as she closed her eyes, she looked so peaceful when she slept. But it was soon disrupted when she began to throw her arms around and groan. Her eyes were still shut and Freddie new she was having a nightmare.

"Sam?" He called and walked over to her. He began to shake her, trying to wake her up, he new this was a dangerous game. Who dares to wake the demon.

"No. Go-go away"

"Sam, it's Freddie wake up" After a few minutes of shaking her, she finally woke up with a shock.

Her eyes opened wide. A thick layer of sweat was covering her face and she was panting, gasping for air.

"It's alright Sam. You just had a bad dream" Freddie comforted as he lifted her feet up of the couch and sat down before placing them back down so they rested on top of his legs. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, trying to process what was happening. She swung her feet of his lap so that she was now sitting beside him.

"Such a nub"

"Wha- Sam I was just trying to help" he spat angrily.

"Geez, it was a little dream. It's not like I was dying"

"Pretty much. Care to tell me what it was about?" He asked carefully. He had an idea that it might have been about Carly but he couldn't assume.

"That's non of your beeswax"

"Sam... just tell me"

"Doesn't matter, it was dumb" she let her tired head drop onto his shoulder. He flinched a little at the action. Was Sam actually initiating physical contact without causing him any harm. He didn't say anything though he just let her lay there until the sound of her soft snores filled the air.

And that's how Spencer found them the next morning.

Freddie was the first to wake up. He noticed Spencer sitting in the chair opposite her with a weird smirk upon his lips. He was about to ask what his deal was when he realised something was weighing his shoulder down. He then remember that the one and only Samantha Puckett was laying on his shoulder.

"Sam" he poked her, trying to get her to wake up.

"Sam, wake up" she groaned and rubbed her eyes before realising who she was lying on.

"FREDNUB?! What the chizz?" She growled, obviously not remembering how she fell asleep the previous night. She jumped up immediately, embarrassed as she noticed Spencer watching them.

"Aww, you guys are-"

"Don't even start with me, I'm not in the mood" Sam muttered before storming into the kitchen.

"Ew Sam, you drooled all over my shoulder" Freddie called as he stormed off after her.

———————————————————

_Knock knock_.

"I got it" Spencer yelled as he sprinted to the door and swung it open to reveal a short bald man.

"Hello, I'm agent Carl" he said as he shook Spencer's hand. "You must be Spencer shay?" He questioned. Spencer nodded, now intrigued as to why he was here. "I am here to discuss the recent disappearance of Carly Shay, who I understand is your sister"

"Y-yes. Please do come in" Spencer opened the door wider and allowed agent Carl to enter the apartment.

Freddie jumped up from the couch and shook the agents hand. "Freddie Benson" he greeted. Agent Carl smiled at his politeness and then looked towards the girls who hadn't risen from the couch.

"Errr... and that's Sam Puckett" Freddie gestured towards her and she gave a slight smirk.

"So, how can we help?" Spencer asked curiously.

"We've searched the evidence provided and confirmed some information" the agent responded calmly as he looked down at his paperwork. "We've found the name of the of the criminal"

"What- who is it?" Sam gasped excitedly.

"I'm sorry Miss Puckett, but I am unable to inform you of such information"

"Then why are you here" Freddie elbowed her in the ribs, trying to tell her to shut up.

"After searching under the name, we managed to receive helpful information. We've successfully found his criminal record and proves that he has been to prison twice. Once under the suspicion of sexually assaulting a women, though proven not guilty and once for stealing from the local bank." he continued. "Two bodies have been discovered in the past 6 months in this local area."

"S-so what? Carly's next on this guys death list?" Sam stuttered out. Spencer and Freddie looked at her and then looked at the agent, waiting for him to disagree.

"No Miss Puckett, That information has not been confirmed. We're not sure whether this is anything to do with this particular case. We're looking closer into the investigation and will get back to you when we receive further information" he smiled supportively before being shown to the door by Spencer.

"Murderer huh?" Sam muttered. She felt her food churn uncomfortably in her stomach and placed a hand on it.

"We don't know that this guy is anything to do with the two recently discovered bodies" Freddie explained in denial of Sam's recent conclusion.

"Yeah right" she muttered sarcastically.

"Could you please stop" Freddie said sadly from beside her.

"Stop what, Fredward?"

"Being so negative"

"Oh of course. Because this situation is just so happy and positive that I can't help but smile and laugh all day" Freddie rolled his eyes at her behaviour.

"Sam, Freddie's right. Your negativity is the last thing we need right now" Spencer cut in softly.

"Sorry" she looked down at her feet before walking over to the couch and throwing herself onto it, her mood seemed to have done a complete 360 and she now looked utterly depressed.

"Anyone want spaghetti Tacos for lunch?" Spencer asked cheerfully, trying to brighten the mood.

"Sure I could go for some" Freddie replied with a slight smile.

"Sam?"

"Im not hungry"

Something was definitely wrong.

**Do you think Carly's kidnapper is a murderer??? Review and tell me what you think is going to happen next :)**


	9. iPhone

**I apologise for not updating this story but i finally got some reviews that motivated me to do so. So here is chapter 9! Enjoy :)**

"Hey, how are you holding up?" Freddie asked as he sat beside Sam on the couch and gave her a pat on the knee.

"I'm holding up just fine Freddork" she spat back before turning her head away from him and continuing to ignore his stare. Suddenly he shot up from the couch

and her head snapped back round to look at him.

"What's your problem?" she asked venom was evident in her voice but also pure confusion.

"I just thought. Carly's phone wasn't in her backpack..." He couldn't believe that hadn't though of this earlier. Sam looked at him, catching onto his idea.

"...We can ring Carly's phone" they finished simultaneously. Sam turned and smiled at him. It was the first time she had really smiled since Carly had gone.

"Wait...that's not a good idea" Freddie said quickly as Sam began to reach for her phone.

"Why not?"

"We know Carly has been kidnapped and ringing her phone would be stupid" he explained.

"Hey! You came up with the idea" she spat, clearly offended that he called the idea stupid.

"No but I have a better idea..." he smiled at her a little.

"Which is?"

"I might be able to track her phone" she widened her eyes at his idea, quite impressed though she wouldn't admit it.

"You really think that will work?"

"I can try" he replied slowly.

———————————————————

"You done it yet?" Sam called excitedly from the couch.

"I'm trying it just keeps saying that the device can not be located at this time and try again later"

"Well then try again" she growled as she stood up and stomped over to him.

"Sam, I've been trying for the past 2 hours. I'm sorry but I don't think it's going to work" he felt really bad for planting false hope in everyone.

"You're so stupid. Why isn't it working? Make it work" she shouted. He flinched, scared that she was going to hurt him.

"I-I can't Sam" he mumbled sadly and looked down in shame. Spencer walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright Freddie"

"I can't believe you" Sam ranted angrily. "Getting my damn hopes up like that" she shoved him hard onto the ground, harder than she had ever hit him before. His arms hit the floor first and a painful grimace shot across his face from the impact.

"Sam stop" Spencer went to grab her but she shrugged out his grip. She grabbed the stool that he had been sitting on and threw it at Freddie, missing him by an inch (maybe on purpose). It crashed against the elevator door as it shattered into pieces.

Sam went to charge at Freddie but this time Spencer grabbed her harder and yanked her away. She let out a small whimper when he tightened his arms around her waist. He immediately loosened his grip, fearing that he had hurt her by holding her too tight.

Suddenly the apartment door swung open, revealing a frantic Mrs Benson.

"I heard a crash. Is everything-" she stopped when she saw Freddie on the ground and the smashed pieces of glass around him. "Oh Freddiebear, what happened? Do you need me to get my first aid kit? Are you hurt?" She asked hysterically as she ran over to her injured son.

He touched his face that was bleeding slightly from a few pieces of glass that had scratched him and hissed in pain.

"I'm okay" he winced.

"What happened?" She looked at Spencer who was still restraining Sam. "You. You hurt my little Freddie" she said wagging her finger in Sam's face. Spencer gently lead Mrs Benson away from her and next to Freddie, partly to prevent her getting hit as well.

"Sam what the hell were you thinking?" Spencer raised his voice, his normal child like traits instantly disappearing and he became the responsible adult that everyone feared.

"You could have killed me" Freddie added angrily.

Sam could hardly hear everyone yelling at her as she began to fade out of reality. Her own thoughts were too loud and she felt her breathing begin to become more intense. She told herself not to panic and she was being so stupid and acting like a pansy but she couldn't control it.

"Oh Freddie, let me go get my first aid kit" Mrs Benson rushed out of the apartment leaving just the three alone. Spencer grabbed some tissue of the kitchen counter and handed it to Freddie for him to apply to his cuts.

"Sam you-" but before he could even talk to her, she ran. She sprinted out of the room and into the bathroom, slamming the door shut. He didn't bother chasing after her, he knew it wouldn't be worth it.

As soon as the door shut she collapsed over the sink, gripping onto it tight to stop herself from falling. She looked in the mirror, her face was paler than usual and she had huge bags underneath her eyes from the lack of sleep. She watched her reflection as her eyes began to fill with tears and the image became blurred. She had tried so hard to be strong but without her best friend she was nothing. The silent tears began to stream down her face leaving black smudges underneath her eyes from the small amount of makeup she actually applied. She bit her lip hard, trying to hold in the sobs that were destined to rip from her throat, she couldn't let anyone hear her. Her breathing was shaky and she gasped for air. She couldn't help but let out a wet chuckle, she was such a mess.

Suddenly she heard Mrs Benson's voice outside the door. "Samantha, would you stop hiding out in the bathroom? I need to grab some Tylenol for Freddie" she knocked on the door.

Sam panicked. She couldn't leave the bathroom looking like this. The stress of the situation only made it worse as she found more tears leaking from her eyes.

"Sam!" she heard her call once again. She let out a whimper and a choked groan of annoyance. She began to grab a bunch of tissue, attempting to wipe her face down with it though it only made it more red and blotchy.

"Is everything okay?" her voice was softer this time. It was weird hearing Mrs Benson actually being nice to Sam. She had always despised the girl.

"M-Mrs Benson please-" Sam didn't know what exactly to say to her all she wanted was for her to go away.

"Honey...What's wrong?" Okay Mrs Benson may be a crazy lunatic and she might have hated her guts but she was also an overprotective mother and when someone was in distress she felt the need to help them. "I'm coming in...Is that okay?"

And it was then that Sam realised in the hurry to get into there, she had forgot to lock the door. She began wiping her eyes aggressively with the sleeve of her shirt, trying to get rid of any evidence that she had been crying. The door opened and in came Mrs Benson, she approached her carefully, fully aware that this was Samantha Puckett she was attending to. Luckily for Sam she closed the door behind her and locked it. Let's just say that it did indeed freak her out at first when she realised she was locked in the bathroom with Freddie's psychotic mother but the relief set in that none of the guys would be able to get in and she silently thanked her.

"What's going on?" Sam sat down on the edge of the bath tub as Mrs Benson spoke, the older woman took a seat next to her.

"Nothing much...just the usual" she muttered awkwardly, wishing that this would just be over already.

"And your usual is crying in the bathroom I assume?" Mrs Benson remarked smartly.

"Look I wasn't crying, okay? Would you just leave me alone..." her voice began to get quieter at the end, her usual strong tone disappearing.

"I was just trying to help but if you want me to leave then fine" she stood up and walked over to the cupboard under the sink, grabbing the Tylenol out of it. She expected at snidey remark from the young girl but instead she got no response. When she turned around she noticed how her head was down, a curtain of her blonde locks covering her face. No one should be left alone when they're upset.

"Honey what's wrong?" She sighed and walked back over to Sam and put a hand on her shoulder. Sam sniffed in response and that was when Mrs Bensons realised she was crying. True that she didn't know Sam very well but she knew that she was in no way a sensitive girl. In fact she was the quite the opposite. So you can imagine that seeing the feisty blonde begin to cry right in front of her was a huge shock. Even if it was just a few tears. "D-do you want me to get Spencer or-"

"N-no" her voice came out cracked and she inwardly scolded herself for it. "No" she said once again, this time much stronger, a hint of her usual Sammish tone to it. "I'm okay"

"Why are you crying?" she asked gently. She new that it was very unlikely for Sam to open up to her when she didn't even open up to her best friends.

"I-I don't know" she choked out, she still hadn't looked up from her lap and continued to avoid eye contact with her.

"Is it because of what just happened out there with Freddie?" she asked carefully. Sam shook her head and gripped onto the edge of the bath tub tightly. "What happened?" she realised that she didn't even know why Sam had attacked him in the first place.

"H-he just- nothing" more tears had started to stream down her cheeks and she wiped her sleeve across her face aggressively. Mrs Benson grabbed some tissue and handed it to her.

"I know things are difficult right now and it's okay for you to feel scared and upset about this kind of stuff" she rubbed her back comfortingly. Sam took a deep breath and sniffed, finally lifting her head. Mrs Benson got a view of her red and puffy face and frowned sympathetically. Her tears had stopped but her face was still damp and she had finally caught her breathe.

"Are you okay now?" she asked softly, removing her hand from the girl.

"Y-yeah" she sniffed and wiped her nose on her sleeve. Mrs Benson grimaced at the gross action. "thank you" she mumbled and fiddled with a loose thread on her sweater. She wasn't sure if Mrs Benson had heard her or if she wanted her to hear.

"Right, I'll leave you to it then"

"Wait! Please don't tell anyone about this"

"Of course" she smiled and grabbed the Tylenol of the side before walking out the bathroom and closing the door behind her.

She made her way over to where her Son was sitting on the couch and sat beside him, handing him the Tylenol.

"Hey, what's going on?" Spencer asked, referring as to why it took so long and he knew that Sam was in the bathroom.

Mrs Benson stood up and walked over to Spencer, pulling him into the kitchen area.

"Samantha's a little upset" she explained quietly so that Freddie couldn't hear. She didn't want to break her promise to Sam but she knew that he should know about it.

"What do you mean? Is she okay? Should I-"

"She's okay. Just remember that this is taking a toll on her, even if she doesn't show it"

"I know...I know. Was she really upset? Should I have helped her" he asked. For Mrs Benson to be defending and helping Sam, he assumed it must have been bad.

"She was fine Spencer, just a little overwhelmed" Mrs Benson smiles at his concern for the girl. He nodded, suddenly saddened by this information.

"Right, I better get going" she said, walking out of the kitchen and towards the door. "Freddie, you be good" she told him as if he was a little kid. "I'm only across the hall if you need anything" she looked at Spencer whilst saying this before heading out the apartment and closing the door behind her.

"Freddie, Sam's-" Spencer started.

"She got a little bit upset, I heard" Freddie interrupted. To be honest his mother hadn't really been speaking as quiet as she thought she was.

"Right...and I know it was wrong for her to attack you like that but right now it's a difficult time for all of us. I think we should deal with that later and focus on...this situation right now" he explained softly, Freddie was a smart kid and he knew he would understand.

"Y-yeah of course"

"But we're also not meant to know about her being upset so don't make it obvious or anything like-" he stopped speaking when the bathroom door finally opened and Sam came out. She looked perfectly fine and no one would know that she had been a tears a few minutes earlier.

"Make what obvious?" she asked, jumping over the back of the couch and sat down next to Freddie.

"N-nothing. What's up Sammo?" he chuckled nervously and gave her an over exaggerated smile. Freddie shook his head at the older man's remarks.

"Nothing much, you got any food?" Spencer was almost convince that Sam had never even been upset in the first place.

"Um yeah...in the fridge where we always keep it" he looked at her, searching her face for any signs of sadness and then scolded himself for it. He should be happy that she was okay.

"Right...well what are you waiting for? Go make me a sandwich" she ordered and snapped her fingers as if she was talking to her assistant or something.

"Yes mam, what do you want on it" he didn't argue with her, he never did. If Sam demanded food, she'd get that food from you one way or another.

"The usual" she smiled but it didn't quite reach her eyes and Spencer took note of that. He nodded his head and headed into the kitchen.

"So...are you okay?" Freddie asked from beside her. He tried to make it seem like a casual question and not like he knew that she had been upset earlier.

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?" she sneered but there was a hint of nervousness in her voice and she thought for a second that maybe he had heard her crying earlier.

"Well for starters you threw a stool at my head" he mumbled. Spencer immediately looked over. This was exactly what he told him not to bring up.

"Yeah well...you deserved it" she avoided his eyes and looked down at the ground, seemingly interested in the wooden floor.

"Right, of course I did"

"I'm glad you agree with me" she remarked sarcastically. Freddie just nodded, he didn't want to start and argument, he just wanted an apology but it didn't look like that was going to happen any time soon.

There was an awkward silence, where only the slight sound of Spencer chopping various meats with a knife could be heard from the kitchen. However, the silence was cut short when there was a knock at the door.

"Could you get that?" Spencer called from the kitchen, obviously occupied.

"Could you get that?" Sam turned to Freddie and asked as she continued to sink back into the couch and relax. He sighed but went to answer the door anyway.

"Um hi...agent Carl is it?" Freddie asked as he opened the door wider.

"That is me. Is Spencer Shay here?"

"I'm here" Spencer sprinted over to the door and began licking the residue of various sauces from his finger tips.

"Can I speak to you somewhere private?" he asked gesturing to the Sam and Freddie. This caused Sam to get up off the couch.

"Um y-yes, we can speak outside in the hallway" he replied, suddenly he felt sick. This couldn't be good.

"Hold up- I wanna hear this" Sam called from behind.

"Miss Puckett, I really think I should-"

"I'm a big girl! I can handle it!" she interrupted.

"If that's okay with you?" he asked turning to Spencer.

"Sam...are you sure this is a good idea?" he asked carefully. She was a 15 year old girl, true she was extremely strong but this could turn out bad.

"Spencer..." she pushed.

"Alright...Alright" he turned to Agent Carl. "What's going on?" his voice was shaky and he had to remind himself to breathe.

"We've found a body"

———————————————

**Left on a cliffy...**


End file.
